Cindy-Ella and the Four Turtles
by ColorsAndWords
Summary: Cindy and Ella are twins that get sucked into the TMNT universe. On top of that, something about their dimensional travel is making their worst injuries open up. And they OF COURSE can't help but fall for the turtles of their choice. Rated T for somewhat disturbing injuries and fights. You know... The USE. Mikey X OC and Raph X OC.
1. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and do not plan on owning it ever.**

NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE

Cindy was 15, the same age as those turtles on the TV. Her sister, _twin_ sister actually, had wanted her to watch the show. TMNT. Even though their dad was adamant about the show being too young for either of them ,and her strongly agreeing to Ella with him, she somehow managed to still have seen every episode.

Cindy is the tough one. She used to wear blue but has decided to wear black. It is tougher, mature, and "cool". Her outfits tend to make her look Goth. With a white shirt with black, wavy lines that look like vines, chain-link sleeves that end with a flare from the elbow to the wrist, short-short jean shorts, black leggings underneath, and a 'shades of gray' sideways sash where a belt goes as her favorite outfit, she does look pretty Goth.

Ella, on the other hand, doesn't give two hoots about what's cool or what's not. She is going to wear her adorable pink if it kills her. Her favorite out fit consists of a light pink shirt with white petal sleeves, a peachy colored long hippie skirt, and a rainbow colored sideways sash where her belt goes. Her sister occasionally will steal all her pink out of her closet, forcing her to wear her more becoming white outfits.

The 2 sisters love each other (in a sisterly way to all you sick people out there) regardless. They were bonding over "wormquake" when suddenly they began to feel tingly all over their bodies and then found themselves on the mean streets of New York.

They looked down to find themselves animated like the scenery around them. Ella whipped a mirror out of Cindy's purse that she uses for checking her black makeup in. Their faces looked cartoonish. The same style of cartoonish from" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles".

"Cindy?" said Ella trepidatiosly. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


	2. Turtles!

**Disclaimer: Does anyone REALLY believe that _I_ own TMNT? If you do, you're a nut case.**

**Sorry for the wait. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for the long wait.**

TURTLES!

Ella was scared but also very in aw as she took every thing in. This was just like TMNT! She suddenly had a horrible thought. "CHECK BEHIND MY EAR!" she screamed. Her sister knew what she meant.

Ella had had several ear surgeries her entire life. She had her final one when they were 13. She had a scar on the back of her ear from what they had to do.

Cindy suddenly gasped from a mixture of horror, shock, and concern. The scar had opened up and was bleeding a small trickle. How could this happen?

Ella stared in horror at Cindy's knee. It often got dislocated. Like it was now.

Something was making there worst injuries open up again.

She new that if they really were in the TMNT universe that there was only one person to go to. Donnie was like Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison rolled into one. He could help them figure this out.

All they had to do was follow the sound of a ninja fight.

These were usually signaled by a loud cry of "Booyahkasha!" and punctuated by the sounds of blades, claws, sais, guns, nunchacus, and the occasional whip.

That's when they heard the signal followed by most of the before mentioned punctuations.

Cindy's POV

Man, my leg hurt BAD! My left knee no less.

It's Ella I'm worried about, though.

She's my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her. She's hurt, too. She always refuses to tell me though.

We were walking down the allyway when I heard a loud POP! Several loud POPs, actually. They weren't that loud, but I could hear them loud and clear.

I had never wanted to hear that sound from my sister again.

Her eardrums used to rupture a lot. It wasn't supposed to happen EVER AGAIN!

I looked over at her. She had sunk onto her knees, sitting on her legs. She had tears streaming down her face.

"No, no…. Th-this can't ha-happen! Th-they pr-promised! No, no…." She moaned.

I could tell that she was in shock. She didn't hurt THAT much.

Now that we weren't moving, my leg was hurting even more. It was a searing pain that threatened to make me throw up.

I started sinking onto the ground. Somewhere on the way I messed up, bumping my knee on something.

I stifled a blood-curdling scream. I had hit my freaking knee. All I could see was red.

I tried to be as quite as possible for Ella's sake.

I saw something come into the alleyway.

Donatello followed by the other turtles! Usually, I would be stoked to see all the turtles, but Donatello was the only one who could make this pain go away.

"Donnie!" I cried. "Help us! Please!"

The last thing I saw before blacking out from the pain, was Raphael picking me up.


	3. Names

**Disclaimer: OK I just got the rights to TMNT, NOT! HAHA to all those people who believed that. I don't mean to be rude but I could NEVER own ANY TV show! I just write this so I won't get sued.**

NAMES

Mikey's POV

The girl that was crying stopped for a second when she saw me.

Her blue-blue eyes suddenly lit up with hope that I could help and happiness for seeing me. Don't really understand the last part, though. I had never met her in my life.

Then she started to wobble a bit, still on her knees.

I leaned down and picked her up.

Raph had picked up the girl that had screamed. I didn't really get why. One more thing to tease him about later.

The girl I was holding gave me a small smile before passing out in my arms.

We started the long trek home, made a little better by the girl's smile in my memory.

Cindy's POV

I woke up on a couch.

I looked around and almost fainted again.

There were my favorite turtles, staring directly at me.

I then shook my head, trying to knock some sense into my dense noggin.

I reached into my bag then, after rummaging around for what I needed, I stared in wonder and gratitude at my knee, which someone, probably Donnie, had put back in socket.

I then carefully put my black knee brace on.

Then Leo asked the expected question.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"My name is Cynthia Chartreuse Weaver. You can call me Cindy. My sister is Gabriella Elaina Weaver. We call her Ella. We're twins." I explained.

"Twins?! B-but you look nothing alike!" This was said by Raphe, my favorite.

It was the expected response considering our…..differences.

It includes more than just our clothing style and personalities.

Our hair and eyes are the least similar.

While we share the same blue-blue eyes, it seems like a baby blue on Ella and a steely, resolved, determined blue on me.

All the same color.

Our hair is the natural, loosely curly, red color.

While she wore hers regular, I opted to die mine black, cut it shorter, and curl it for all it was worth.

"Hi Cindy!" Mikey piped up. "I'm-"

"I know who you are Mikey." I blurted out.

Then I mentally cursed myself.

Judging by their slack jawed expressions, I would have a lot of explaining to do.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, mentally and physically preparing for their barrage of questions.


	4. Name Change

Sorry, but this isn't an update. I've decided to change my username after looking up the original meaning of "booyahkasha". It was originally a Jamaican word that ruffly translates to, "death to the white men". Being a white person my self, I am changing my username to a combination off my 2 favorite things, painting and reading(writing). I will change my name to ColorsAndWords in a week to give y'all time to read this and get used to it.


	5. Ella awakes

**Hi! I'm back! *dodges basket balls and pineapples* Don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: FANfiction. 'nough said.**

My mind was covering track at a million miles per second, bouncing around my head following a track until it ended. I (luckily) came up with a solution quickly.

"Y'all were talking to each other while y'all were fighting. Me and Ella were watching from the alley for a little while. I'm good at linking faces to names." The turtles looked like they were considering it. Then Donnie looked at me with concern and curiosity in his eyes.

"What happened to the two of you?" I already had an answer ready.

"We got jumped. They didn't take anything, the sound of the fight scared them off." Raph looked mad, but Donnie just nodded.

He then asked me if I wanted to see my sister and led me to his lab were Ella was. I sat down next to the bed. I felt her grab my hand, so I looked down at her now open eyes.

"Did this really happen? Are we actually in the TMNT universe? Or was that just a freaking awesome dream?" she asked me.

"Nope," I responded. "It's all real." She looked at me like she didn't believe me, but her creeping smile betrayed her.

"Wow. Just wow," she proclaimed, trying to sit up. I saw that the back of her ear was sown up and there were cotton balls stuffed into her ear. I stood up and helped her to sit up.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna see if they have a wheelchair for you," I told Ella before I left the room. Walking into the living room, I took a look around before calling for Donnie.

"Donnie?" I called. He walked out of the dojo, "What is it, Cindy? Is your knee OK? I don't have to reset a lot of knees around here and I wasn't sure if I did it correctly I don't want you to have any discomfort and I have crutches and a wheelchair if you need it and-" I stopped him quickly.

"I'm okay. You did fine. I actually wanted to see if I could get a wheelchair for Ella, she just woke up and she's kinda dizzy." Donnie looked relieved.

"She's already awake? I'll just get the wheelchair real quick. Wait here." And he was gone.

I sat down on the couch and looked around and decided to count all the cracks in the walls, floor, and ceiling. I was up to 40 before he came back.

And Raph was with him!

Raph helped me up and Donnie pushed the wheelchair to the lab. Ella was still sitting up when we got there. She started to stand up, but fell back onto the bed. I chocked back a laugh and helped her into the wheelchair.

I pushed her out of the room where Mikey and Leo had miraculously appeared. Mikey took over for me. Ella's stomach growled and Mikey laughed.

"Cooking's my specialty. What do you want?" Ella thought about that for a second.

"How's about some oatmeal?" she asked. Ella likes oatmeal or cereal for breakfast most days.

"Want anything in it?" Mikey asks.

Ella smiles in her quirky way and proclaims, "Brown sugar and maple!"

This time I can't keep myself from laughing.

**BATGIRL OUT!**


End file.
